The Final Showdown (The LEGO Batman Movie)/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Final Showdown. News Report * Stacey: ...with the ball of wool having failed to tempt it down, experts have reconvened to discuss other options. * Stacey: Chad? * Chad: Thanks Stacey. In other news, the group of terrifying villains which have plagued Gotham-- * Stacey: Wrong mood, Chad. * Chad: plagued Gotham have returned from Wayne Island with the intention of blowing up the power station again, nd with it, the city. * Chad: With so much at stake we're forced to ask, where are you, Batman? * Chad: Oh, apparently he's there. Gotham City Streets * Batman: Robin, you're with me. * Robin: Yes! * Batman: We'll concentrate on the bad guys down here and defusing those bombs. * Batman: Batgirl-- * Batgirl: Wait, so I don't get to choose my own name? * Batman:--you get up to the roof and deal with that crazy wizard. * Batgirl: Okay. Good luck, you two. The Gotham City Energy Plant * Robin: What now, Bat-pops? * Batman: That depends on how Barbara is doing... On the top of the Gotham City Energy Plant * Voldemort: Stop moving around, mudbloods. * Batgirl: Alright, team, let's shut him down! * Batgirl: It's over, no-nose! Give us the projector! * Voldemort: Over my destroyed horcrux! Voldemort Defeated * Voldemort: Not again! Ending * Batman: Look alive Robin! * Robin: You did it! * Batgirl: We all did it. * Batman: As a team. * The Joker: Oh, very touching. But I've got two words for your team. * The Joker: "Backup plan!" Hahahaha! * Batman: No!!! * Batgirl: No!!! * Batgirl: What are we going to do?! * Batman: What you taught us! We work together! * Batman: Everyone, form a ladder! * Batman: Now bend! * Batman: No! * Batman: I can't... reach... * The Joker: Don't you ever give up, Batman? * Batman: Joker, please - help us! * The Joker: No! You ruined everything Batman. All I wanted was a stupid label on this relationship. * The Joker: At least this way I'll go out knowing I'm your greatest enemy! * Batman: Shut up! You're not my greatest enemy! * The Joker: Yeah, you've been very clear about that. * Batman: You're more than that. * Batman: You're the reason! * Batman: You're the reason I push myself so hard to fight you costumed freaks. * Batman: And if it wasn't for your crazytown plan, I never would have learned how connected I am with all of these people. * Batman: And the one I'm most connected to, is you. * Batman: But if this city is destroyed today, there wont be any more Batman and Joker. * Batman: So help me save Gotham City. Help me save us. * The Joker: You said us. * Batman: What do you say, Joker? * The Joker: You had me at "shut up.". * Batman: Now PULL! * The Joker: Batman, did you really mean it when you said I was your greatest enemy? * Batman: Yes, I'll fight you for the rest of my life, you deranged lunatic. * The Joker: That was beautiful. * The Joker: Sorry, will you guys accept me back as your friend? * Batgirl: Wait, are we just going to let these criminals go? * Batman: Let's face it, Commish, those guys are no match for us. * Batman: We'll give them about a thirty minute head start. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie